


Tiny and Adorable

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka suddenly finds Noya cute and is a dork about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny and Adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmisImm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmisImm/gifts).



> Happy birthday Imke!

Tanaka wasn't quite sure when his brain decided that Noya was cute but it definitely crossed his mind far too many times throughout the past few weeks. He had always known Noya could be adorable with how small he was but it was as though his brain wanted to spend a whole day pointing out every detail that made Noya as cute as he was. Tanaka noticed Noya’s small hands, how his bottom lip stuck out the tiniest bit when he pouted, and holy fuck his feet are small.  
“Ryuu? Hey, Ryuu, buddy, you with me?” Noya was waving his hand in his face and Tanaka felt his face heat up when he realized he had been staring again.  
“Yeah, sorry Noya. I didn't get much sleep last night.” Lame excuse, he knew, but what was he supposed to say? Sorry Noya, I was just thinking about how cute you look and how much I want to kiss your tiny adorable lips. No fucking way.  
“Do you have insomnia or something? I could help you find ways to get to sleep if you want. We can't have you zoning out during games.”  
“No it's fine, dude. I was reading a manga. Don't worry so much!” Tanaka tried to laugh it off but Noya looked like he wasn't believing him. Leave it to Noya to see right through him.  
“Okay,” Noya looked reluctant to drop it. “Just don't fall asleep at practice. Daichi will have your head.”  
“I'm aware,” Tanaka rubbed his hands over his eyes to make it seem as though he was trying to wake himself up.  
So long as Noya’s shorts didn't ride up too far practice would go fine.

  
Practice did not go fine.  
Tanaka knew was doomed way before Noya’s shorts even had the chance to ride up. Noya decided today was the perfect day to forget his gym shirt and Tanaka, being the amazing friend he is, lended Noya his spare.  
The shirt fit Noya like a dress and his shorts barely peeked out from under it.  
The blush that lightly covered his cheeks was not helping either.  
“Damn tall people and their big shirts,” Noya muttered causing half the team to laugh.  
“Don't laugh! What if it gets in way? I could fall and die!”  
Daichi brought his hand down on Noya's shoulder. “Then don't forget your shirt next time.”  
Noya sent a terrified look towards Tanaka and he just laughed. What else was he supposed to do?  
They made their way to the gym, Noya grumbling the whole way and the blush never leaving his face.

  
By the time practice ended, Tanaka was happy to say he did not drag Noya back to the club room to have his way with him. He did, however, think about it. One minute they were poking fun and Tsukishima and the next Tanaka was trying to fight the urge to kiss Noya right then and there.  
They were on their way home now and they were engulfed in a silence both of them had become used to. Despite how loud and talkative they are around other people, both of them tend to be quiet when they're alone. Today wasn't any different. They'd be silent on the way to Tanaka’s and they wouldn't say a word until they were hunched over textbooks in Tanaka’s bedroom and one of them started complaining about homework.  
But Noya liked being unpredictable at times.  
“I gotta tell you something and you better not laugh.” It's sudden and Tanaka isn't sure how to respond so he nods. They stop walking and stand there facing each other for what felt like hours.  
Noya took a deep breath and his face was completely serious. “I'm gay. And I'm gay for you. But you don't have to respond or anything. Actually I'd rather you not because I'm sure you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you. You can forget I said anything…” Noya was rambling and that blush was creeping it's way on his tiny adorable face and Tanaka really couldn't take it anymore.  
Tanaka bent down and didn't give Noya any time to react before their lips were pressed against each other. It was messy and clumsy and their teeth clashed but Tanaka really didn't give a fuck. Noya had responded immediately, sighing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Tanaka's neck.

“So is this why you were so out of it today?” Noya asked after they started walking again, hands entwined.  
“Of course you fucking knew,” Tanaka grumbled and Noya laughed his adorable laugh.

 


End file.
